Mobile devices are ubiquitous with a user's day-to-day activities. A mobile device typically includes a modular voltage storage cell, such as a rechargeable battery. A user of a mobile device typically recharges the modular voltage storage cell when the user has access to an electrical outlet, such as a wall outlet in a home or office or a power outlet such as in a vehicle.
The mobile device is then connected to a charging cable. The charging cable may be connected to a charging receptacle in the electrical outlet. The modular voltage storage cell may be replenished and/or charged while the mobile device is connected to the electrical outlet. In some situations, traditional charging methods, such as those described above, may be inconvenient. For example, more than one user may desire to change a mobile device at the same time, a single user may desire to charge more than one mobile device at the same time (e.g., a smartphone and a tablet), the user or users may not have access to proper charging cables and/or charging receptacles, or other suitable situations.